The present invention relates to a toilet seat tilting device. More particularly, this invention relates to a hands-off toilet tilting device that can tilt up or down the toilet seat with simple and reliable mechanism.
There are many toilet seat tilting devices by prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,801 to N. Hirsch discloses a combination of rods and hinges to close and open the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,747 to Yoshinaga discloses use of a foot lever to manually open and close the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,083 to L. C. Thrasher and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,958 to L. N. Nguyen disclose use of two foot levers.
None of the prior art devices were satisfactory in the aspects of ease of installation, adjustability to different size of toilets, smooth operability, and simple mechanism.